Specialized tools for fighting fires but not designed to extinguish burning embers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,802,535 and 1,756,582 and tools for gardening and mixing include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,326,306; 1,764,699; 1,408,584 and 2,796,011; and Australian Patent No. 16,469/28. But none of these, nor any other so far as known, provide for a tool with the functions of hoeing and mixing of burning embers with mineral soil and water in order to prevent the spread of fire. So it is the chief objective of the present invention to provide a novel and readily fabricated hoe which can perform a wide variety of fire fighting operations with the convenient use of pressurized water from many sources.